Magical time in goblet
by inluvwidjp
Summary: Fourth part of Magical time series... Ginny wants to save Fred and Harry's parents so she goes back in time to the marauder era, taking Harry's biographies by JKR to show them to the marauders (except Peter) and Lily... Recommended to readers who own the books for reference because the lines from the story cant be added...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one_

_A/n- Hello readers, I'm back again and guess what I'm nineteen now! Yesterday was my birthday and I celebrated it thrice with different groups of people... So ofcourse I was really tired.. And I took the day off for sleeping... And I finished this chapter in two hours spent on my bed after waking up... Its a bit short but I thought I should post it.. Last update was almost a week earlier... So please enjoy!_

It was Sunday, the next day after the Hogsmeade trip. By breakfast, the whole school was buzzing with gossip about Sirius and Marlene . They hardly spent an hour without snogging or making out, either in private or public. They ate their dinner and lunch, pressed to each other. Sirius greeted her in the morning with fresh flowers, in front of whole common room.

And presently, Marlene was feeing him fruits at the breakfast table and Sirius' hand was roaming inappropriately under table. The whole school was clearly jealous of the couple, but everyone did agree, they looked perfect together, the heartthrob and the queen bee.

Lily was immensely happy that her best friend was with James' best friend, now they could double date! Remus felt as lonely as ever, but he could see a pretty girl from fourth year, with bubblegum pink hairs and mouse shaped face, had eyes for him. [A/n- Tonks, if you didn't got that...]

**The riddle house**

"Ooohh as in Tom riddle's house? We are reading Voldemort's history?" Lily asked. Ginny shook her head.

**The villagers of little Hangleton still called it... about the riddle, because they had been the most unpopular.**

"So what if they are unpopular, that's not a reason to get excited by someone's death!" James said. "Clearly you haven't had any annoying neighbors" Lily said in a matter of factly tone.

**Elderly Mr. and Mrs. Riddle had been rich, snobbish... three people being frightened to death?"**

"Avada kedavrad" Sirius muttered darkly.

**As their was no proof that the Riddles had been... try as he might to suppress them.**

"Why again are we reading about a gardener?" Sirius said yawning.

**Weeds were not the only thing Frank had to contend with... Move me closer to the fire, Wormtail."**

The marauders looked absolutely disgusted. Peter already joined the dark side, and still used his nickname given by the very friends he betrayed. No one other than the marauders used to call him that.

**Frank turned his right ear towards the door... The journey has tired me greatly."**

"Is he taking order from- Voldemort?" James asked uncertainly. Ginny nodded.

**Brow furrowed, Frank inclined... It could be done without Harry potter, my Lord."**

"What, is he feeling guitly or simply afraid of Harry!" Sirius said, disgust pouring from his words.

**Another pause, more protracted... The boy is nothing to me, nothing at all!**

James' nostrils flared, but he was trying to keep his temper in check. They met Dumbledore after the third book and he clearly said that they wont be treating him any differently, especially till they are in school.

**It is merely that if we were to use another witch or wizard... Your devotion is nothing more than cowardice.**

"So even Voldemort knows he's nothing but a cowerd rat!" Remus said.

**You would not be here if you had anywhere else to go... You.. are going... to kill me too?"**

"Ofcourse he will, what did he expect?" Lily said dryly.

**"Wormtail, wormtail" said the cold voice silkily... the door of the room was flung wide open.**

"I don't wanna hear this" Lily burying her face behind James' shoulder.

**A short, balding man with graying hair... Harry potter woke with a start.**

"You mean he was dreaming all this?" Lily said loosing her grip on James' bicep and sitting up straight. "But it seemed way too real for a dream." Remus said.

**Chapter two**

**The Scar**

**Harry lay flat on his back... or had that been the pain in his scar?**

"I cant even bear to listen to it and he dreamt all this, that too alone in his room" Lily said.

**And who had that old man been?... Knack for attracting a lot of trouble.**

"That's true" Sirius said tracing a 's' shaped scar on his arm.

**No, the things that was bothering Harry was... and Harry potter had become famous.**

"Why must he repeat the story again and again" Lily said.

**It had been enough of a shock for Harry... Even inside his head the words sounded stupid.**

"Dumbledore would still wanna know." Remus said in a matter-of-factly tone.

**And so he tried to imagine his other best friend... that he couldn't believe it had taken so long- Sirius.**

Sirius' face broke out into a smile. He was glad that even after twelve years of absense and one year of hatered, Harry still trusted him to confide such things.

**Harry leapt up from the bed, hurried across the room... that he had so nearly escaped them forever.**

Sirius looked miserable again.

**Nevertheless, Sirius had been of some help... to tell them that Sirius was innocent.**

They all chuckled at that.

**Harry had received two letters from Sirius... he was enjoying himself.**

"Most probably I went to Hawaii, always wanted to go there since James Showed me the pics" Sirius said.

**Somehow, Harry found it hard to imagine dementors surviving... going down to breakfast.**

_A/n- Reviews people... And as you can see I went for T rated story... One shot smut on demand..._

_Xoxoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

_A/n- Thanks you all for your wishes... And sorry no proof reading... may contain a lot of grammatical errors..._

_**Spyro**- Hi spyro! You are my first male reviewer... So glad to have you... ;)))... Btw thnx for your comment..._

_**Pank98**- I was thinking of writing a jily oneshot, it would be much sweeter than blackinnon, what do u think?_

"Common Lils now you are being impossible!"

"I'm being impossible! That dumb bimbo of your's was looking at me as if planning my murder in her pea sized brain!"

"What does is matter sweetheart, I don't even like her!"

"Didn't look like that, the way you were flirting with her!"

"I wasn't flirting, I wasn't even saying anything!"

Lily raised her small index finger towards James and looked as if she was about to explode on him, when Remus stopped her "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What are you guys on about?"

It was a Saturday morning. James and Lily had entered the heads' room a little late than everyone else, and Lily was shouting her heads off at a little scared and a little amused looking James.

"We're breaking up!" Lily answered Remus' question, glaring furiously at James. James looked as if he was trying not to smile, this made Lily even more furious. "Prongs you tell us what happened" Remus asked James.

"Nothing Moony, Lily here is a little bit jealous." Lily shrieked and basically lunged at James as if to wring his neck. James was really grateful when Remus stopped her and made her tale deep breaths. When she calmed down she sat and started telling her side of the story "As you guys may know, we eat our breakfast together, even walk there together" others nodded. "So, well I had to go to the owlery in the morning, I had already told Potter!" Lily emphasized his surname "...that I would be waiting for him at the table, I even mentioned the time and Mr. Head boy was late, I waited for twenty minutes..." "Fifteen" James supplied in between, Lily glared at him and continued "I waited for 'twenty' minutes without eating anything and then I decided I would go and look for him. I picked up a piece of toast and left for our common room, guess what I found out outside the Great hall, Potter was flirting with that b*tch Mellisa from Ravenclaw" "I wasn't flirting Lils, she was flirting with me and was politely smiling back" James replied calmly. "More like flirtatiously smiling back." Lily huffed. "You look so hot when you're jealous Lils" "I'm not jealous!" "You threw your toast on her face Lily" James said and everyone burst out laughing. "I didn't like her slu**y makeup, at least she would wipe some off with the toast grease" Lily said looking thoroughly smug. Others again burst out laughing. James awwhed and pulled Lily's cheek, she swatted her hand away. "We're over Potter!" Lily said with as much venom as she could muster. James pouted but still looked very much amused, it was just a matter of time when something emotional or scary would come up in the books and Lily would come crawling back in his lap and if she didn't, he could always kiss her senseless.

**Chapter three**

**The Invitation**

**By the time Harry arrived in the kitchen... Aunt Petunia had said tearfully.**

Lily rolled her eyes.

**However, at the bottom of the report... weight of a young killer whale.**

They all burst out laughing.

**So- after many tantrums, after arguments... get more to eat than Harry.**

"Yeah right! Cant keep her son's diet in control so make my son starve, quarter of a grapefruit..." Lily went on rambling about how Harry was so lanky and as a fourteen year kid he would need a lot of nutrition specially in breakfast, as he did not have stored fat like Dudley and a heavy breakfast were a must for a healthy wizard because she had read somewhere that you must have a breakfast like kings, and how mad she was at Tuney. James stared at her small, red, angry face with adoration.

**But Aunt Petunia didn't know what was hidden... he ate his grapefruit without complaint.**

"I'm so glad that you met him padfoot, otherwise they wont let him send letters with Hedwig." Lily said looking relieved that Harry was well fed.

**Uncle Vernon laid aside his paper... and to see him safely onto the train and back to school.**

"I really hope he would allow Harry, if his Quidditch passion is anywhere like you, he would be depressed for weeks" Lily said, looking at James, then she remembered she wasn't talking to him and turned away with a huff. James smiled smugly.

**It would be best for Harry to send us your answer... Dursleys' address in minute writing.**

"How many were she supposed to put?" James asked looking genuinely confused. Lily narrowed her eyes at him and didn't answer.

**"She did put enough stamps on, then... and became wider than he was tall.**

Lily was choking on her laughter .

**Uncle Vernon was perusing the letter again... fell past the knees of his extremely baggy jeans.**

Lily, whose mood was already quite sour, started muttering few choice words for her sister and her husband.

**"I will not be spoken to like that... tell him... tell him you're going."**

Sirius was laughing loudly.

**"Okay then" said Harry brightly... get you at five o' clock on Sunday anyway.**

Lily grinned happily, her sour mood vanishing, she might as well kiss James right now, she was feeling as excited as Harry.

**Hermione's arriving this afternoon... even Lord Voldemort.**

**Chapter four**

**Back to the burrow**

**By twelve o' clock the next day... like their worst idea of wizards.**

"I wish they would all come in wizard robes, I would love to see Dursleys' reaction" Remus said. "Oh just wait, you three would just love this chapter" Ginny said pointing at the marauders.

**Uncle Vernon had put on his best suit... not to present the same target to the enemy.**

They all laughed at that.

**Lunch was almost a silent meal... from inside the blocked fireplace.**

"Whoa! The floo in Tuney's electric fireplace" Lily said looking amused.

**"Ouch Fred- no, go back, go back... as though he was squashed against the wall.**

They all were chuckling.

**"Boys, boys.." said Mr. Weasley vaguely... who were identical to the last freckle.**

"So much rubble on Tuney's living room! She might get a heart attack!" Lily said giggling madly.

**"That's better" panted Mr. Weasley... Dursleys draw back against the wall as one.**

"The Dursleys give awesome reactions whenever they meet a wizard, I would love to visit them" Sirius said grinning wickedly.

**"Incendio" said Mr. Weasley... big, fat toffees in brightly colored wrappers.**

Ginny grinned at the memory. Then immediately felt sad at the memory of Fred, she tried to put the thought aside, hopefully when she goes back, her whole family would be there.

**Fred scrambled around, cramming them... toffee wrapper lay on the floor before him.**

Lily put her hands on her mouth with wide eyes and then started laughing. "What were those toffees? Zonko products or Honeydukes?" James asked, his eyes shining brightly. "No, Weasley products, Fred and George made them" Ginny said proudly. The marauders stared at her in awe "Do you know how to make them?" Sirius asked. "No, sorry I don't, Fred and George kept it a secret" Ginny replied, frankly she wouldn't have told them even if she knew.

**Aunt Petunia hurled herself onto the ground... to shatter in the blasted fireplace.**

"He's mad!" Lily said with wide eyes.

**"Now really!" said Mr. Weasley angrily... in a rush of emerald- green flames.**

They were rolling around laughing by the end of the chapter.

_A/n- Next chapter next week people... Keep reviewing till then..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three_

_A/n- Yeah I know I'm late... But I did mention I'll do weekly updates now... And I had a crazy week coz me and my best friend have birthdays in the same week and we had to arrange a party for our twenty common friends. So not the best chapter... Just started today morning... Please enjoy..._

_**Guest-** *Raises hands in surrender* Honestly I'm scared by your threat :ppp... Please don't kill me I'll try to post soon... Anyways don't stop reading... I love you honey (not in a creepy way.. Just your comments :ppp)... Please enjoy..._

**Chapter five**

**Weasley's wizard weezes**

**Harry spun faster and faster... but of dragon hide.**

"Wow he seems cool!" Sirius said.

**Before any of them could say anything else... before his parents would let me shrink it!"**

They all burst out laughing.

**Harry and the Weasleys roared with laughter again... Tell me what, Aurther?"**

"Uh-oh" Remus said.

**Mr. Weasley hesitated... since his first visit to the burrow.**

"Awwhh!" Lily said and pulled Ginny's cheeks. Ginny easily swatted her hand.

**"Tell me what, Aurther?"... to do is open a joke shop."**

"Hey! I wanna open a joke shop too!" Remus said delighted, that could work for him, business, he won't work for anyone, plus he could use his marauding talents somewhere. James seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because he said "Yeah Moony! We would open one in Hogsmeade."

**Just then a door on the second landing opened... Its proper name is Pigwidgeon."**

They all chuckled. "Who names their owl Pigwidgeon!" Lily said. "What.. Its cute, I named him!" Ginny said pink in face. "Ohh.. Umm... Its different" Lily said coughing up her chuckle.

**"Yeah, and that's not a stupid name at all... announcing their engagement any day now."**

They laughed at that.

**"Have you had a good summer, Harry... making as much trouble as they possibly can."**

"What's wrong with that?" Sirius said indigently.

**Mrs. Weasley slammed a large copper saucepan... sauce on the stove was smoking.**

"Oh poor Molly! Imagine living with seven males in a house." Lily said.

**"C'mon" Ron said hurriedly to Harry... holiday to Albania and never came back."**

"Bertha Jorkins! We heard that right?" Sirius said. "The woman Peter brought to Voldemort in Harry's dream" Remus said darkly.

**"Yes, I was asking Ludo about that... three hundred and ninety to ten." said Charlie gloomily.**

"Seriously! And I thought that they can't do worse than three hundred to fifty" James said and Sirius started mocking about his team. Lily tuned out as her 'flirty ex boyfriend' was defending his team against Remus and Sirius'.

**"Shocking performance. And Wales lost to Uganda... We sent it."**

They burst out laughing at that. "Fred and George remind me so much of our young days" Sirius said mimicking a wise old man with a wild past.

**Chapter six**

**The portkey**

**Harry felt as if he had barely lain down... about went and splinched themselves."**

They all winced.

**Everyone around the table winced except Harry... she threw the toffees away.**

"She threw them away!" Sirius said with wide eyes and patting his heart as if trying to console it.

**"Oh a fine way to spend six months... The rest of them followed.**

Sirius' face turned down thinking about the last encounter with him (Marlene's date) and then brightened up thinking about what followed next (They were gonna meet tonight near the great lake for a dip at night).

**Mr. Weasley was shaking hands... First Quidditch match of the previous year.**

"Oh he's a seeker too! I bet he looks just as hot as Amos on a broom" Lily said fanning herself. James' face grew red with anger as Lily smirked at him and others laughed. Sirius had pity for his poor best friend because he had been in that position. "Well not as hot as Mellisa from Ravenclaw (The girl who was flirting with James in previous chapter)" Sirius said grinning and James gave him a high five. This time it was Lily's turn to scowl with anger.

**"Long walk, Aurther... You beat Harry potter."**

"Yeah because he himself never managed to beat me" James said still angry. "Common James leave him alone, I don't like him that way and trust me he looks like a canary on the broomstick because of blond hairs and flowing yellow robes" Lily said rolling her eyes. James's entire face broke into a smile and he tugged at her hands to pull her into his lap. Lily shook her head but moved to his lap anyway, instantly relishing the warmth his hard body provided.

**Harry couldn't think of any reply to this... a genius to tell which one's the better flier."**

James couldn't even bring himself to stop smiling. Her girlfriend thinks that one of the best looking Quidditch players in school looks like canary and she had once mentioned how James turned her on everytime he kept doing air stunts during matches, she did call him show off but still hot anyways.

**"Must be nearly time... said a voice**.

_A/n- People I got a crush on a senior who treats me like a small sister... And I blatantly flirt with him and the only thing he told his best friend ( who is also friends with me) that he met a second year who talks a lot and has crazy hairs... Please review while I sulk in a corner..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four_

_A/n- Told you about the writers block right... I found a solution for it... I'm gonna write a small Jily scene at the beginning of each chapter... Totally unrelated from the present story... These will be just the snippets from past few years... Mostly from sixth and seventh year before Ginny came... Coz when I started this story Lily was already attracted to James and so we couldn't get to see the part where James changes for her and they become friends... So hope you all will like these snippets..._

**The orange glasses**

_**Sometime in the middle of sixth year...**_

Lily Evans was staring. Lily Evans was staring at James potter. And for the first time ever she couldn't control herself. Sure James was always kinda hot but helllllo who looks sexy with orange glasses? Well James does.

_[A/n- Why orange? My new crush wears orange glasses and somehow pulls it off and I'm not 'blinded by infatuation' even my friends agree...]_

If possible, the orange ones make him even sexier than usual. I should probably explain what's happening.

It was a normal Monday. Lily had a great sleep last night and she woke up perfectly content stretching around on her four poster bed. Sunlight was pouring in through the window, Lily got up and opened it, tying up her messy hairs with a clutcher and leaning her face out to the slight breeze flowing across the grounds. She bustled across the room, humming slightly with a tooth brush in mouth as she prepared her bag and uniform. It was a perfect morning until she entered the bathroom. One look at the mirror and she screamed, spraying the mirror with the toothpaste lather from her mouth. Her hairs were green!

Potter!

The whole common room shook with Lily's shriek as she ran down the girls stairs towards the boys stairs. She barged in his room without knocking. Ennhh! Bad move! She just entered a boys dorm in the morning hours which means shirtless boys.

Their stood Remus in just a towel, (Boy he was hot! May be Lily never noticed him behind the books he was immersed in), Sirius woke up in his bed only in his boxers, (Nothing new! he already paraded in the common room in pink boxers as a dare given by, guess who, Marlene, it was horrible but as usual he pulled that of too, Marlene's face was hilarious once she saw other girls swooning at his exposed muscles). Peter was snoring somewhere in the corner.

And then their was James with an orange towel wrapped around his waist and thankfully was in the process of buttoning up his school shirt. But unfortunately (or fortunately?) he spotted lily and stopped, leaving his three buttons open and revealing his tanned muscles. Lily stared at the several droplets of water from his hairs which happily rolled down his chest, she was so busy doing that, that she completely ignored Remus, who muttered an awkward 'Morning lily' and ran off to the bathroom, or Sirius who stretched and leaned on the head board, watching her amusedly.

"Uhh Evans you done checking me out?" James said barely hiding his smirk. That got Lily out of trance. She stomped up to him and coloured his hairs and specs orange, matching with his towel and then burst out laughing at how ridiculous he looked.

And now she was sitting at the breakfast table, still in green hairs (Apparently James used some other charm than the basic coloring charm that she used) and was staring at her housemate with orange specs. He had changed his hairs back to normal, but left the specs orange, except he added a few black fire shaped patterns around it and it brought out his hazel eyes and made his face look even brighter. Lily sighed as yet another pretty girl complimented his specs and placed a kiss on his cheek.

James turned around to find her staring, he winked at her and went back to eat his breakfast with a smirk on his face. And now Lily stared at him with her jaw dropped.

_[A/n- How was it? Too cliché? Too boring? Too funny? Too cute? Too weird?]_

_**Present time**_

**Chapter seven**

**Bagman and crouch**

**Harry disentangled himself from Ron... size of hubcaps ten minutes ago."**

"Always the same problem with muggle sites." James said.

**"Did you really?" said Mr. Weasley... ten times a day to keep him happy.**

"Ten times! Won't he loose memory?" lily exclaimed.

**And Ludo bagman's not helping... the best beater the Wimborne wasps ever had."**

"Yeah that's where I heard his name, joined the team last season only." Sirius said.

**They trudged up the misty fields... complete with birdbath, sundial and fountain.**

"The show offs always present" Remus said rolling his eyes. "I wanna go to, I've never been camping with wizards" Lily said. "Don't worry sweetheart I'll take you to the next world cup." James replied. Lily smiled at how easily James mentioned that they will be together till next world cup which is two years later.

**"Always the same" said Mr. Weasley... his mother came hurrying out of the tent.**

"For some reason I imagine this scene to be really cute, you know, a pink fatty kid with two front teeth and a white diaper, laughing at the weirdly expanding insect" Lily said making mushy noises and hand gestures. She got weird looks.

**"How many times, Kevin?... healthy breeze 'round my privates, thanks."**

They all burst out laughing at that.

**Hermione was overcome with such a strong fit of giggles... down his front as he waved back.**

"Uh-oh! Looks like someone's got a crush" Sirius mocked at Ginny who just rolled her eyes.

**More to stop Ron from smirking than anything... Oh and we'll throw in a fake wand."**

"Do you guys bet too?" Lily asked the marauders innocently. They looked slightly guilty "Mummy potter banned us when we lost fifty galleons last world cup and seventy, the one before that." Sirius replied.

**"You don't want to go showing Mr. Bagman rubbish like that... even Uncle Vernon would have spotted him for what he really was.**

"Now that's a feat" Lily said chuckling.

"Pull up a bit of grass, Barry... Plenty left to organize, eh?"

They looked confused. "What will they organize after the world cup, departure?" James asked.

**Mr. Crouch raised an eyebrow at Bagman... Common lets go"**

**Chapter eight**

**The Quidditch world cup**

"I'll read, I'll read!" James said looking as excited as Bagman. Lily sighed and passed the book to her twelve year old boyfriend and seriously, his normal deep sexy voice turned all squeaky and child like.

**Clutching their purchases, Mr. Weasley in the lead... it was flashing advertisements across the field.**

"I can't wait to go honey!" Lily said clutching James' arm like a small child asking for lollipop. James chuckled and pecked her cheek.

**The bluebottle: A broom for all the family... Winky is a good house-elf."**

"Now I really feel bad for house elfs" Remus said.

**She gave the edge of the box another frightened look... Or our son Draco?"**

"Seriously! Sissy married Lucius? She could have done better." Sirius said looking disgusted.

**"How do you do, how do you do... polished them hurriedly on his robes "Veela!"**

"Oooh!" The guys did. "What? What are veela?" Lily asked her boyfriend. "Unnaturally pretty girls, I dated one once, not a pretty sight though when I broke up with her" James said shivering slightly.

**"What are veel-"... tugged the hat out of his hands.**

Lily was bubbling up with jealousy, if a veela could get such a reaction from Harry, what would they do to James! She apparently had been talking out loud because everyone was snickering and James was smiling up at her. "Don't worry my love, they have got no effect on me just like Arthur, you wanna know why?" James asked lowering himself upto her face level. In the background, Remus sensed what was coming up and dragged Ginny and Sirius out of the room, locking the door noiselessly behind them.

Lily was too preoccupied in James' deep hazel eyes to notice anything. Unable to speak, she merely nodded. James got dangerously close to her and whispered "They have no effect on people who are in love, Arthur is in love with Molly and I.." James paused to peck her lips "I am in love with you Lily" he finished before capturing her lips.

**_[A/n- Steamy scene coming up... Skip the next para if you want to...]_**

The kiss was tortuously slow and deliciously passionate. They paused to take a breath and then both were working furiously on each other's ties and shirts. They hardly wore shirts whenever they were alone. Lily explored James' familiar torso with her hands while he sucked and nibbled down her chest and stomach. He brought down her bra straps and pulled back her hairs to a side for better access to her sweet spots, which he was familiar with by now. James turned her over and ran up his hand on her back, stopping at her bra clasp. He paused for a second so that she could stop him if she wants before flicking it open with one hand. She turned her back and went pink at the look James gave her. He pulled her in for a tight hug and she never felt so close to him.

They couldn't go all the way because they forgot about their three companions who came back from kitchen, laden with food. Thankfully they knocked before entering and James and Lily had time to become decent.

"You'll be wanting that... But Levisky's git the quaffle."

"You are watching at a slow speed Dumbo!" Sirius said.

**"Harry, if you are not gonna watch at a normal speed... Which is what krum was after, ofcourse..."**

"Yeah nice move..." James said now coming out of Lily land "...works almost sixty percent of time, can't believe Irish seeker fell for it."

**Harry hastily pressed the replay and play by play buttons... Somebody slap the refree!"**

Lily giggled, this time not at all bothered by James' veela ex.

**A mediwizard came tearing across the field... scaly wings were bursting through their shoulders.**

Lily's eyes grew wide "Your ex didn't attacked you like this right?" James laughed "No I guess she was only part veela, but she did have a nasty temper."

**"And that, boys"... And I don't think any of us were expecting that!"**

"Wow this means the twins actually won, what were the odds of that!" Remus said.

**"What did he catch the snitch for... their hands outstretched.**

_A/n- Next update next week... We are having committee selections and I'm preparing for two of them, cultural and technical, hopefully I'll be selected in one of them..._

_Oh and btw the senior who treated me like small sister, asked me to go out with him on a date! Yay! Although its a study date.. But still a date ;-))))_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five_

_A/n- I know most of you guys probably don't care... But I got a boyfriend now! Yay! That study date went perfect, I behaved myself... I didn't flirt with him, didn't try to sit close to him and focused on studying... He's a senior after all... But apparently he fell for my eyes which have 'a hint of mischief' in them... So yeah, we spent an hour studying and another just talking over kitkat shakes... Then we had a romantic walk in rain... So in next chapter I'm gonna write a study date for Jily... ;-)))..._

_**Guest**- I have a small doubt... Guest/Georgia are two different persons or same? And I am into super heroes.. I'll definitely watch it..._

**And I fell for her**

_**Sometime in fourth year...**_

James potter was depressed. The word could not describe how bad he felt.

So basically it was a bad day for him. The first thing in the morning he did was break his specs. Not a big deal, he could just use a reparo charm on it, but still he had to blindly feel for his wand for at least a minute before he could do that. Then he slipped in the bathroom, thankfully he didn't get seriously injured because it was a quidditch match day, but still he got a small bruise by the tap he caught to prevent his fall. Then he accidentally bumped into Lily in the common room, who isn't really a morning person, and she shouted at him in front of whole common room for deliberately 'shoving' her, but in all honesty, it was by mistake and she could have not insulted him for 'trying to touch her' in front of his housemates. Although it was a common occurrence that Lily insulted him in front of everyone, but this time James just wasn't in mood for it, he didn't even smirk at her and all she did was shout at him. Then he spilled pumpkin juice over his quidditch uniform, again just a simple spell to clean it, but still it contributes to the crappy day.

Then the worst of all and basically the root of depression, they lost the match. James potter lost a match! It was the first time in two years, that happened, although James did score four goals, but he could have done much much better.

So now, almost at midnight, everyone went to bed. But James couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about how hard he would work in future, how he had let down his housemates, his dad and himself. So he stared at the fire in self pity, making promises to himself. And that's how Lily found him, alone and depressed.

And Lily couldn't see that, he was James potter for merlins sake! He should be happy, full of energy, thrashing the Slytherins for their foul game, just like the whole house was doing. So she did the only logical thing, she went and sat by her so called 'enemy'. Although she never considered him that, he was a talented person, she respected him for that, they just didn't got along and fought a lot so people assumed they are enemies.

James looked a little surprised and sat up a little straighter. "So... Pottter! Watcha doin!" Lily said brightly. James raised an eyebrow at her and replied "Sitting!". "Hmmm... So we lost the match, looks like you took it pretty bad" James couldn't help but smile a little, Lily always seemed uptight and serious kind of person and here she was, behaving like his old buddy and she looked so cute with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Yeah! Four goals are not really great, specially when you lost by one eighty points" James sighed. "Don't think too much about it James, it happens" Lily said blinking in a reassuring manner and patting his knee. James nodded and smiled at her and she smiled back, the sweetest smile he had ever seen.

And at that moment, almost at midnight, alone in the common room, James knew he was in love, he was in love with the pretty red head he had made fun of in first year, had a crush on in second year, had proposed in third year, an now sometime in the middle of fourth year, he was in love with her...

_[A/n- Sorry I'm a girl... Not really great at male point of view...]_

_**Present time...**_

**Chapter Nine**

**The dark mark**

"Isn't that Voldemort's symbol for marking a building after killing people? I read about one in London in daily prophet." Lily asked a little panicked. Ginny nodded.

**"Don't tell your mother you've been gambling... I give you... Potter!"**

James grinned "I've imagined something like that too."

**Harry never knew whether or not he had actually dropped off... odd flashes of light and noises like gunfire.**

"Can't be Voldemort right?" Sirius asked. Ginny shook her head.

**Loud jeering, roars of laughter and angry yells... crowd below her screeched and hooted with glee.**

"That's horrible, they are disgusting, treating innocent muggles like that" James said. The others too had troubled faces.

**"That's sick" Ron muttered... to perform any spell that might make the Roberts family fall.**

"Atleast the ministry wizards have the decency to think of muggles as people" Sirius said.

**The coloured lanterns that had lit the path to the stadium... spot a mudblood stay where you are."**

They looked utterly disgusted.

**"You watch your mouth... Out there wearing masks are they?"**

"I bet Lucius is! Can't say that for Cissy, she seems a bit decent and definitely a feminist, though she did marry Malfoy so can't say anything" Sirius said emotionlessly.

**Malfoy turned his head to Harry, still smiling... I've lost my wand."**

"Perfect timing Harry" Lily muttered.

**"You're kidding... I've invented a broomstick that will reach Jupiter!"**

They burst out laughing at that.

**"Honestly!" said Hermione and she and Harry grabbed Ron... Not exactly on top of things, Mr Bagman, is he?" said Hermione frowning.**

"He's a ministry wizard! How can he not know about something like this!" Remus exclaimed.

**"He was a great beater though" said Ron... etched against the black sky like a new constellation.**

"The dark mark" Lily gulped.

**Suddenly, the wood all around them erupted with screams... tree trunks, rebounding into the darkness-**

"They'll kill him!" Lily was clutching James' hand so hard that he winced slightly.

**"Stop!" yelled a voice that Harry recognized... Which of you conjured the dark mark?"**

"Yeah because they teach that to fourth years" Sirius said angrily.

**"We didn't do that... Barty crouch's house elf... I mean to say..."**

"They don't actually believe that do they? A house elf won't ever do that, ofcourse if someone hasn't asked her to.." Sirius said remembering the mean tasks Bellatrix made their house elf do.

**"Come off it Amos... we should hear what she's got to say for herself.**

"Atleast they still got some sense" Lily said.

**Mr. Crouch gave no sign that he had heard... You threw it aside after you conjured the mark."**

"That bloody git! He's blaming Harry for it! And I thought he couldn't get any more stupid!" Sirius said angrily.

**"Amos, think who you're talking to... I isn't using wands, I isn't knowing how!"**

"Oh, poor elf, she must be terrified" Lily said.

**"You've been caught red-handed elf... clutched at her tea towel as she sobbed at Mr. Crouches feet.**

They all had troubled looks on their faces, pity for the elf and disgust for Mr. Crouch.

**"But she was frightened!" Hermione burst out angrily... Everyone's worst fear... the very worst."**

James winced, this was quite close to his worse fear.

**There was silence for a moment... Harry finally dozed off.**

_A/n- So yeah a short chapter... Next one next week... Sorry for making you people wait for so long... But I get really tired after college and start getting red eyes if I type at night... So I only write whenever I travel in trains (That's every Friday btw...)_

_So please review..._

_Xoxoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter six_

_A/n- Hello people... I know its been like two weeks from the last update... And I apologize profusley for the delay... But I do have a life people (Uh-huh sure!)..._

_I didn't get selected in the technical committee of my college ;(((... They said I gave too childish answers and my hairs make me look like Minni mouse... Huh!... I hate them... My hairs are very pretty (Atleast for me)... So basically I was sulking for the past three days..._

_And I was immersed in this great novel I read... 'The immortals of Meluha' by 'Amish'... He's an Indian author and the novel is basically mythlogical and based on 'Shiva', an Indian god... So it was really really interesting... And the first one of the trilogy... I'm looking forward to reading the next two..._

_So here's the study date as promised... Please enjoy..._

**The study date**

_**Sometime in seventh year... (October... Ginny came in December)**_

"Its not a study date James its a group study of two people, you know a study meet..." Lily said smiling and shaking her head adorably.

"Yeah yeah to-may-to to-mah-to" James said grinning stupidly.

It was the first Hogsmeade weekend and James and Lily were escorting the third years to their first trip to the village. Most of the seventh years stayed behind as the new found pressure of seventh year had started weighing them down already. James and Lily had even more pressure due to Quidditch captainship and head duties ofcourse. So they decided, not to waste the day watching over super excited third years and study together at any peaceful spot.

James had not asked Lily even once this year but they do keep on casually flirting with each other, sometimes even Lily initiates it. So James very easily declared to all their friends in the morning that they were going on a study date together and they were arguing about it since then, although it was more like a flirty banter rather than an argument.

"Errr... James! Why are we going towards the shrieking shack?" lily asked looking confused. "Because I know a perfect spot near it, where no one will disturb us, why, are you scared?" James asked smirking. Lily was actually scared, more because of James rather than the fact that the place was haunted. Lily couldn't understand why she felt so nervous around James for the past month or so. Specially now since they were getting along, why did she felt scared of spending time alone with him. She knew the answer was somewhere in the corner of heart, but she was not yet willing to face it.

They reached the barbed fence of the shack and Lily shivered slightly. The place was a little colder than the rest of village due to a lot of open space around it. Their was a little bit of broken wire near them and James jumped above it to the other side. Then he turned around, placed his hands around Lily's waist and pulled her inside the fence in one quick motion. Although the broken wire was quite at low level and Lily could've crossed it herself, but she wasn't going to complain, mostly because, when James touched her, she felt her heart beat quicken like the engine of a motorbike and she didn't trust herself to speak yet. James began leading the way totally unfazed.

They reached a lump of trees near the end of fence and behind that was a pretty lake mostly covered by trees all around. James went and sat on a wooden log placed in front of a huge tree and patted the spot beside him. Lily went and sat by him, a little too close for their comfort, the log was quite small. They wriggled around for a bit to sit comfortably and finally James removed his hand from between them and draped it around Lily's shoulder. Now they were comfortable, atleast externally. Inside both of them were having a turmoil of feelings and their hearts were racing at miles per second.

James passed a parchment and quill to Lily and then opened the book in her lap as she wrote notes on the parchment over it. They studied studiously for an hour, occasionally discussing and finished one chapter of charms. By the end of it, Lily was comfortably leaning against James' shoulder and his arm had now reached her waist. They had sat together earlier too but never this close.

James shut the book, tucking the quill and parchment, which was now full of notes, inside it. Lily yawned and snuggled closer to James, and closed her eyes. They started talking about everything from childhood to their school lives. Lily loved the fact that James talks a lot. For a whole of an hour they never stopped their random conversation and they noticed the time only when they heard a few excited third years lurking around them.

On the way back to castle,their was a slight drizzle. James was holding her hand, helping her through the muddy path and Lily felt that it was oddly romantic. May be it wasn't a 'study meet', it was actually a study date and Lily found out that she doesn't mind calling it that.

_**Present time**_

**Chapter ten**

**Mayhem at the ministry**

**Mr. Weasley woke them up after only a few hours... you didn't get enough OWLs? Oh Fred... George..."**

"Awwwhh poor Molly! She must have been worried sick" Lily said.

**"Come on, now, Molly, we're all perfectly okay... I woke up with my scar hurting again."**

"Hmmm... Its good he's telling them, they could definitely help and why the hell I haven't replied yet." Sirius said.

**Ron's and Hermione's reactions were almost as Harry... that sounded very much like "boys"**

"Exactly what I feel like saying whenever you go in Quidditch mode." Lily said teasing James.

**Neither Mr. Weasley nor Percy was at home much... last thing we ever heard from you was an unfounded accusation."**

Everyone laughed at that.

**Everyone laughed, even Mrs. Weasley... deserves unswerving obedience from his servants-"**

"Now that's getting a little too passionate for an employee" Remus said.

**"His slave, you mean... That's for you, Dress robes."**

"Oooh dress robes, you people are gonna have a ball?" Lily asked. "Much better than that." Ginny grinned.

**"What?" said Ron looking horror struck... except that they were bottle green instead of black.**

"Hmmm... That colour looks good on Lily too" James said smiling. Lily grew a little red in face. James never failed to compliment her and she never failed to blush for him.

**"I thought they'd bring out the colour of your eyes, dear... to unstick pigwidgeon's beak.**

**Chapter eleven**

**Aboard the Hogwarts Express**

**Their was a definite end-of-holidays gloom... Isn't he that nutter-"**

"Ooh Mr. Moody! He's the head of Auror department. I met him once, he's kinda a nutter, I accidently sat on a quill lying on a chair and he screamed Constant Vigilence boy!" James said "By the way, why are they calling him Mad-Eye Moody?"

**"Your father thinks very highly of Mad-eye Moody... Mrs. Weasley chivvied them through the train doors.**

"What were they talking about?" Remus asked confused. "Just wait" Ginny grinned.

**"Thanks for having us stay Mrs. Weasley... Well, you can enchant a building so its impossible to plot on a map, cant you?"**

"Hmmm... I didnt knew that" Sirius said, looking thoughtful and sharing a 'marauderer look' with the other two.

**"Er... If you say so" Harry said... shame his mother likes him...**

They burst out laughing at that.

**The rain grew heavier and heavier as the train travelled... they don't talk about important stuff in front of him..."**

"Uhh... He's disgusting, whatever he speaks has to be s*it, at times I feel he's worse than Lucius!" Sirius said angrily.

**Laughing once more, Malfoy beckoned to Crabbe and Goyle... track towards the Hogwarts castle.**

_A/n- Reviews people... Except for my two three lovely reviewers, nobody reviews... I have a read the stats and over thousand people are reading my story since the first book... Please don't be a silent reader... Whenever I see a new review, I type for atleast an hour... So please people... I need inspiration... And only you people can give me that... So leave a review, it increases my speed..._

_Xoxoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

_Goblet 7_

_A/n- Please dont hate me readers, I post as soon as possible for me... And thanks to you all... I got a lot of reviews in the last chapter..._

_**alpha1001-** yeah I completed the Shiva trilogy.. I agree third part's a drag... But I loved the Nagas... Reminds me of Dan Brown's novels..._

_**Guest-** I did check it out... Its not on youtube... Where do I search... N I did a first year scene for you ;-))))..._

**Hell-o-win**

**_(Almost the end of first year...)_**

"Common sev bursting a cauldren accidently is not wild!" A small chubby and pinkish Lily said shaking her head.

"How about the way you used to soar high after jumping off a swing" a small and lanky Severus said.

They were sitting together in library after school. Severus had his homework scrolls and a lot of books spread on their table, while Lily just had a set of multicoloured quills and a parchment, a form for Hell-o-win.

_[A/n- Dumbledore was around a hundred and fifty when he died, right?]_

On the occasion of Dumbledore's hundredth birthday, Hogwarts was having a fest, with a lot of magical events organized by students. Hell-o-win was one of the events. They had to fill a form first with a lot of personal questions. Then after a personal interview (PI), they had to face a lot of dangerous tasks. Though, since it was organized by students itself, Lily was sure the dangerous tasks would be most probably treasure hunts and mazes.

So she was filling the form and it should be 'as cool as possible', as quoted by a senior student. But that was the problem, Lily and Severus both were quite nerdy. In half an hour Lily has just filled her name and other details in multiple colours.

"Hmm... That's different... But still not wild... You know what I think I'll go back to my dorm and ask Marlene for help..." Lily was cut short by Severus "No no, dont go, we'll think of something cool, you know if you cant make it then fake it" Severus said quoting Luscius.

"Pfft! I'm not gonna lie in the form! They'll catch me in the PI and anyways I'm disturbing you too, you haven't written more than three lines for half an hour" Lily said, already gathering her things and preparing to leave.

Severus gave a longing look to her retreating figure. How badly he wished that she was in his house, he felt so lonely whenever she left. He could hardly call his housemates his friends.

Lily saw a figure sitting on a window ledge in the seventh floor corridor. Lily hesitated, she could recognize those wild black hairs anywhere. But what was James doing alone?

She shook her thoughts, why would she care? She started moving away but then she remembered her form, surely James could help her, they would probably select his form in a second. So she approached him.

"Potter!" James raised an eyebrow at her, her tone was quite pleasant for a change. "Evans"

"Hey you are sketching!" Lily said leaning over to take a look. James tried to hide it but Lily caught a glimpse of something like a wolf, but it was less hairy. "Why are you drawing a wolf? Did you saw one?" Lily said glancing out to look at the forbidden forest. It seemed even more scary in the light from full moon.

"No I didn't" James said sighing. Why was he sad, because of not seeing a wolf? Boys are weird.

Lily again shook her head "How come you are alone? Where's your gang?" "Well McG gave a detention to Sirius as you know, Peter is getting tutored by a senior, and Remus has gone back home, her mother is ill" James said. "Hunn! Again? She gets ill a lot, I hope she's okay!"

"So what did you wanted?" James said hastily changing the subject. "Uh yeah" Lily said rummaging through her bag "Can you help me fill this form? I just don't know what to write, I'm sure you have filled yours" James shook his head "We are practicing for battle-of-bands" "Seriously! You four? You can play?" "Not much... Remus can sing, Peter can do the drums and me and Sirius took guitar lessons a few years back, so I'm sure we'll do okay and there's not much competition in our slot of first three years." James replied.

"Hmmm... That's great" Lily had quite a thing about band players (Like every teenage muggle girl). "So where do you want help?" "Everywhere Ja-potter, I couldn't even fill my introduction" Lily said.

James smirked. "That's easy, I'm just a nerdy girl who spends the day buried in a book and occasionally hit others on the head with it." "You know what, this was a mistake!" Lily said getting up to go. "Wait wait, I'm sorry okay, I was kidding" James said pulling her by her wrist. Lily sat down and folded her arms, looking at him angrily.

"No but seriously start with this I'm just a nerdy girl, because you know 'Nerdy is the new cool" James said making air quotes. "So you can write I'm just a nerdy girl who loves everything about magic, our castle fascinates me a lot and I love to dance, specially whenever I'm happy" Lily smiled "How did you know that?" "I've seen, you always dance a little in rain whenever we come back from green house or your little victory dances whenever you achieve something." James said and did some weird hand moves he had seen Lily do. Lily laughed "Stop it! You look ridiculous" James shrugged "You looked pretty cute doing that." Lily blushed and again looked outside the window. James stared at her pretty pink cheeks and her slightly pouty lips and he was mesmerized.

She suddenly looked back at him. Green eyes met hazel ones. James immediately lowered his gaze to the next question "Uh, yeah... The wildest thing you ever did.." "I cant get past this one, I've never done anything wild." "Well you could always write about the wild fantasies you have about me" James said winking his eyes.

Lily hit his arm in horror "Shut up! I just don't get it how you can be a sweet boy one second and a horrible git the next! You no what I don't need your help" "Aaahh Lily you know you are not cool enough for this form" James said laughing.

Lily stood up and snatched back her form. "Git" she murmured and walked away. James kept laughing till she was out of sight.

_**Present time**_

**Chapter twelve**

**The triwizard tournament**

"Merlins pants! They are having a triwizard tournament" Sirius exclaimed. "Why what's that?" Lily asked. "It's a tournament between three schools and you may even die, the tasks are that dangerous." Sirius said with big eyes.

**Through the gates, flanked with statues of wild boars... didn't wobble too much on his partially severed neck.**

"We are never gonna attend a start-of-term feast again" Lily pouted out to James. "Awwhh my baby, come here" He pulled her into a hug.

**"Good evening" he said, beaming at them... Professor Lupin, who had resigned last year.**

Remus smiled slightly, but compared to Quirill and Lockhart, it was no big feat.

**He looked up and down the staff table... He looked positively delighted about it.**

They all sniggered.

**Professor McGonagall now placed a three-legged stool... And tell where you belong.**

"Hmm.. I didn't knew that it was Godric Gryffindor's idea." Remus said.

**The great hall rang with applause... It was probably the giant squid, Dennis."**

"Look Lily, your ex boyfriend saved Dennis" Sirius said. The others laughed, including Ginny, who ofcourse knew what Sirius was talking about. "Haha you are so funny padfoot" Lily said sarcastically. "So tell me one thing, how does my friend compete to the sea monster?" Remus asked in all seriousness. Lily shrugged "Well, he's certainly a better snog." They laughed again and James bit her cheek playfully.

**"Wow!" said Dennis, as though... I've never seen one!" said Hermione.**

"Me neither" Lily said.

**"Well, they hardly ever leave the kitchen by the day, do they... And she refused to eat another bite.**

"Wow she's really serious about it, isn't she!" Remus said. "Yeah she works in an NGO to support house elf rights with Ron, and its actually working. You'll know why, once the story ends" Ginny said.

_[A/n- I think Dobby must have set an example for other house elfs when his story would get popular after the war... Think about it, any operessed caste from history came up after a war, even if it wasn't their war directly... And ofcourse Hermione was quite serious about SPEW and Ron must have been quite supportive... And they are already famous, so publicizing their cause wont be a problem...]_

**The rain was still drumming heavily against the high... The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched.**

"Hahaha... I love this man" James said.

**He continued, "As ever, I would like to... Inter-house Quidditch cup will not take place this year."**

"What!" All the boys exclaimed. "Ohh the triwizard tournament" Sirius remembered.

**"What!" Harry gasped... "Professor Moody"**

"He got that badly scarred! I'm having second thoughts about being an auror" James said "And he lost an eye! That's why they call him Mad-eye Moody" "Yep!" Ginny said.

**It was usual for the new staff members to be greeted with applause... Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.**

They all laughed.

**"Err- but maybe this is not the time... yourself if you are under seventeen.**

"But we haven't read about any sixth or seventh years right?" Remus asked. Ginny smiled.

**"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang... Ron couldn't see what he could.**

Ginny rolled her eyes and others struggled to keep a straight face.

_A/n- So people... What do you think?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_A/n- Yeah I have a long list of excuses... I broke my phone again... Lost my original story... Dumped my boyfriend... Found a new one... And he's the head of my committee so we spent a whole week roaming around the city and publicizing an upcoming event... Then, since last year I have been working really hard to get a post in my branch committee... And then they rejected me due to some dirty politics... So I did the same and managed to get an interview with the faculty head... Then I started reading 50 shades series... So in short I have had a lot of things on my mind and I apologize for the delay..._

_Guest- Jeez relax... And please remember, I am not a full time writer, I am an engineering student and I think you are from India too... So I guess you understand the situation of an engineering student in our country... So my apologies to you too... Xoxoxo_

**I hate him**

_**Sometime in seventh year...**_

"I hate Potter!" Lily was fuming. "Oh really, what he did now?" Marlene asked, not even looking up from her assignment.

Today they had their first task as head boy and head girl. They had to take a group of students to nearby villages as a workshop on muggle studies.

"He spent the whole day just mocking me and doing no work, how can they make him the head boy!" Marlene sighed "Lily if I had a sickle for how many times you used that sentence, I would be a millionaire by now" Lily glared at her "Fine! I will find someone else to confide and not hurt your pretty ears by wallowing about my useless life" Marlene sighed again "Lily stop being over dramatic and please do tell about your very important life, my not so pretty ears beg you" Lily grinned at her best friend.

"I'll start from the starting... See we first went to weasolton and I started explaining the tasks to a few interested villagers and our team and that git, like the man-child he is, started imitating my gestures dramatically behind me and here I was unable to fathom why the whole crowd was trying not to laugh" "I see, hmm that's quite irritating what next"

"Then, you know right, I have a habit of tripping a lot and hellllo I was wearing wedges, not sport shoes like him. You know what he did, he started kicking out stones from my path and pointing out ridiculously big things like trees and houses so that I don't trip over them" "That's kinda sweet, he didn't want you to hurt yourself" Marlene said. Lily frowned at her "Marls grow up, not everything's as romantic as you think, he was just mocking me in front of juniors."

"Then, when we went to eat in a restaurant, only I was a muggle born and it was a self service restaurant, you know what he did! He made me get the plates, such a genleman he is. Then I dropped a tray, that was good, I made him pay for the whole meal twice, I didn't even pay a penny and ofcourse we weren't going to take money from juniors. And you know what, I was the entertainment source for whole group, he and a junior just came for entertaining everyone using me as a bait. Uhh! I hate him." Lily huffed after saying all this in a super human speed.

Marlene raised an eyebrow at her, looking amused. Before she could respond, a paper bird came and landed on Lily's lap. Lily opened it and a 'Sorry' was written in it.

Both girls turned to find all four marauders sitting right behind them. James smiled at Lily and pulled his ears and for some reason Lily felt all warm inside at his gesture. She smiled and shook her head. And for the first time they both felt that they could be more than just housemates.

_**Present time**_

**Chapter thirteen**

**Mad-eye Moody**

**The storm had blown itself out... bluffing their way into the triwizard tournament.**

"Pfft! Like they could get past Dumbledore's protection" Remus said. "Sounds like something these guys would try to do" Lily said pointing to James and Sirius. They both grinned "You know us so well flower" Sirius said.

**"Today's not bad... Outside all the morning... Sirius hadn't even gotten his letter?**

"Why the hell am I not replying" Sirius asked exasperated. Ginny shrugged.

**His preoccupation lasted all the way down to... And why would we want to raise them?" said a cold voice.**H

"Draco Malfoy" they all chorused.

**The Slytherins had arrived... but you wouldn't want a dragon for pet, would you?"**

"Unless you are Hagrid" James said.

**Harry and Ron grinned at Hagrid... Ron hastily turned his laugh into a hacking cough.**

"Servers her right, troubling Harry on the first day of term" Lily muttered angrily.

**Half an hour later,each of them had been given... Can I have a look at Uranus too, Lavender?"**

"Uhh! Boys are disgusting" Lily said. "Oh really!" James said pulling her into his lap. He scratched his stubble against her cheek and she squealed.

**Most unfortunately Professor Trelawney heard him... Your mother could do with a bit of losing weight, isn't she?"**

"That son of a..." "James..." Lily stopped him.

**Ron was shaking with fury... or was it because you were with her?"**

"Yeah, Harry!" James said happily. Lily looked disapproving.

**Malfoy's face went slightly pink... ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upwards again.**

They all appeared a bit shocked to react.

**"Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice... seized Malfoy's upper arm and marched him off towards dungeons.**

"Wow I love this man!" James said "I can't wait to work for him" Lily still looked disapproving but didn't say anything, she knew James was serious about this auror business.

**Professor McGonagall stared after them anxiously... he said in a disappointed voice.**

"Wow I wanna read about his lessons" Sirius said taking the book.

**Chapter fourteen**

**The Unforgivable Curses**

Sirius looked slightly scared, but resumed his composure soon.

**The next two days passed without... Ron looked deeply relieved.**

The others looked a bit relieved too.

**"You'll be Aurther Weasley's son, eh?"... He then pointed his wand at it and muttered "Imperio!"**

"He's doing them in classroom, that's mad, beyond mad!" Lily said. "Common Lily, he gave a reason too, if you don't know what's the curse, how are you supposed to defend it?" James said. Lily didn't reply.

**The spider leapt from Moody's hand... before life was wiped from their bodies?**

Lily looked uneasily at James who held her reassuringly. Sirius stiffened beside them, not willing to read further. He passed the book to Ginny.

**Harry had been picturing his parents' deaths for three years... Interesting dinner- I mean lesson- What's up for dinner?"**

"What's up with him?" Lily asked Ginny who looked quite sad.

**Ron gave Harry a startled look... It was a sort of thing Professor Lupin might have done.**

Lily smiled at Remus and he turned slightly pink.

**Harry and Ron took their copies of Unfogging the future... Yeah, you'll be betting I'll win my fight..."**

"Wow they are creative" Lily said dryly.

**They continued to make up predictions... I've only started it"**

They raised their eyebrows at this.

**"Yeah" Ron said in mild surprise... he was not the only one lying awake.**

"And here I thought we were growing close" Sirius looked kinda sad, James never hid anything from him, and he would like Harry to trust him like that. "What's up with Neville?" Remus asked changing the topic. "You won't know in this book" Ginny cleared and they all groaned slightly.

_A/n- So... A long chapter... No idea when is the next one coming coz gotta do loads of work... Please keep reviewing, it increases my speed._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_A/n- Hello readers! Nothing much happened in the past days except for studies and exams. And I saw captain America 2... Woosh! He's hot... Cant wait for avengers 2... Aaron Taylor jhonson will be starring... I guess you all know that... God I love him... And so does every Jily fan, I guess... This chapter is kinda long... Hopefully the snippet is not too boring.. Please enjoy..._

_**Pank98**- My apologies, you are absolutely right, I forgot that Dumbledore already told Harry._

**Mistletoe**

**First year**

Lily walked the silent hallways alone, going back from library. It was two days before Christmas. She was taking great care of not walking under any of the mistletoes. There were rumours that some of the mistletoes were enchanted by some seventh years, though she would require a guy to be with her for it to work, but she wasn't gonna take any chances.

She rounded a corner, and immediately fell back due someone who came running from the other corridor. For a moment they were tangled in their own robes.

They both straightened themselves and were about to say sorry, but then they saw each other. "You! Potter! You are not supposed to run in corridors" Lily shouted. "Says who? Filtch?" James said laughing.

Lily was really tired and not in a mood for arguments, so she glared at him and turned around to leave, but she collided with something hard and invisible and she was thrown back in to James. James steadied her, lest they would fall again (Lily was a little chubby and James was kinda scrawny at that time)

Lily franatically searched the space around them, they were trapped. They simultaneously looked up and said "Uh-oh!"

Then James smirked "So Evans! Kiss me..." Lily smirked back "In your dreams Potter!" "So how do you plan to get out?" Lily shrugged and said "Magic"

She pointed her wand at the him. "Whoh whoa whoa, what are you doing?" "The only charm we know James, wingardium leviosa!" "And how will that help?" "Just pluck the mistletoe from ceiling Potter" "Lily, that's absolutely stupid, they must have thought of this" "Potter, they may not have, because its so stupid" and she lifted James up. And to James' astonishment, Lily was quite right, he just plucked it up and they were free.

James clapped for her, he was really impressed. Lily bowed slightly and left.

**Second year**

This time it was Sirius' deed. He pushed James into Lily, right below the enchanted mistletoe. Last year, the whole school knew how Lily got out from the trap, and the seniors took it pretty bad. This time they were enclosed in a complete bubble, no scope even from ground. Lily tried various spells, none of them worked, and she let out her frustration on James and sirius, ranting about how they were both jerks.

James stood there listening to her, with a small smile on his face. He loved riling her up, the way she turned all red, she looked pretty cute... Whoa did he just called Evans cute, their's something wrong with him. He had to get out of there, fast.

Lily was complaining about his messed up hair when he suddenly pecked her lips, turned around and left. Lily stood there dumbstruck, this was her first kiss, not that it could be called one, but she just felt James Potter's lips on hers! And surprisingly they were quite soft. Lily shook her head and turned around to find a smirking Sirius. She hexed him.

**Third year**

No enchanted mistletoes this time. Current seniors were quite boring. James had finally accepted that he had a crush on Lily.

He was pretty confident that she wont say no. So two days before Christmas he went up to her in common room, took her hand and pulled her to the centre of the room, right below a mistletoe.

"Will you go out with me Evans?" Everyone stopped their chatter to listen. Lily stood there shocked, red from embarrasment. James took her blush for something else, he looked upwards and whispered "Mistletoe" before bending to kiss her.

Lily got her senses back in time and pushed away his face, before running away from common room.

"Lily wait!" he rushed after her.

**Fourth year**

James was getting desperate. It has been an year since he asked Lily out, and she hasn't said yes yet.

So this time, he enchanted a mistletoe himself to follow her around. It has been three days, Lily was getting used to it. Everyday he would put the charm after classes, at dinnertime he would make sure no guy came in two meter radius of Lily and she would make sure neither did he. Teachers didn't do anything because Dumbledore found it quite funny and he was already shipping them. McGonagall was furious, but she too thought that they made a cute pair. Then he would chase her after dinner and Lily would hide from him, although he always found her and before sleeping he would remove the charm.

Today was different, he finally caught her in a broom closet and they were trapped again.

"How can you be so desperate, I am not gonna kiss you!" Lily said hitting him wherever she could. "Ow Evans stop" he said, capturing her hands. Lily was so disgusted from him that she kissed his lips and ran away as fast as she could. James felt really guilty this time.

**Fifth year**

Times had changed. After the incident at the lake, James and Lily were not talking to each other at all. Oddly for Lily and heartbreakingly for James, they missed each other. A lot.

James was sure now that he was in love with her. Lily still hated him, but agreed that he had completely transformed from a scrwany kid to a hot quidditch player, just in an year.

This time they were trapped by complete coincidence. Both were not looking where they were going and collided right below the plant.

James didn't say anything, just stared at her, his face emotionless. Lily was feeling terrible, he was his housemate, classmate, someone she knew from five years and they had reached a point where he wont even smile at her.

Lily licked her lips,suddenly very nervous. James tried to restrain himself from following the path of her tongue with his own. "Umm hi James" _James! No Potter!_ "Hey!"

"So we are here again, feels like the mistletoes are plotting against us" Lily said giving a nervous laugh. James smiled slightly. Lily had enough, screw her pride. She hit him on his (hard) chest lightly "Common Potter! Talk to me, I hate it when we dont talk, I seriously miss our fights" James gave her his big real (sexy) smile. "I miss you too Lils" _Lils! Oh merlin! That's cute._

"So wanna be friends?" Lily said extending her hand. James took it and pulled her close "We gotta get out of here" James said pointing at the mistletoe. Lily blushed and licked her lips again. _Stop doing that!_ "Common! We've already done that quite a few times! Just as friends okay?" Lily nodded, unable to say anything with him so close to her face. She closed her eyes and felt his familiar soft lips, for a few seconds longer than she expected. James kept his hand on her waist and kissed her forehead too. Before sighing and saying goodnight to her. They both had difficulty sleeping that night.

**Sixth year**

Lily and James weren't close friends, but they did spend time together everyday, even if only for breakfast.

This time when they were under the misletoe, it was their friends' plotting (Sirius, Remus, Marlene and Alice)

They stood staring at each other, closer than necessary. Lily smiled at him "Told you the mistletoes are plotting against us" James laughed, though he disagreed, he felt they were plotting in favour of him and did have an inkling that someone was under his invisiblity cloak nearby.

Lily waited but he didn't do or say anything. So she stood on her tiptoes, keeping her hands on his biceps and kissing him, not the usual pecks, but actually kissing him. Though she did not use tongue. That was it, James lost control, he deepened the kiss, pulling her as close as possible and tilting his head for better access. Lily gasped at his sudden reaction and James slid his tongue inside. Lily didn't pull back, infact she responded with enthusiasm of her own, she had never been kissed before like that. Someone giggled in the background (Alice). Lily pulled back, shellshocked at what she was doing. James ran a hand through his hair, completely expecting the shocked reaction from Lily.

This time, Lily didn't talk to him for a week, neither could she sleep for quite a few days.

_**Present time...**_

**Chapter fifteen**

**Beauxabatons and Durmstrang**

**Early next morning... my head feels completely normal.**

Harry

"Like I would buy that" Sirius scoffed.

**He then climbed out of the portrait hole... he tried to keep his mind off his godfather.**

Sirius looked uneasy.

**He wished he still had quidditch to distract him... and to see whether they could resist its effects.**

"Whoa! What next, Avada kedavra them?" Lily said a little angrily.

**"But- but you said it's illegal... They'll have trouble controlling you!"**

James grinned happily at Lily.

**"The way he talks" Harry muttered... poisoning one of them before Christmas to see whether their antidote worked.**

Lily shook her head.

**Professor Flitwick had asked them to read three extra... I hear yeh make a good ferret, Malfoy."**

They all burst out laughing.

**The griffindors roared with laughter... he wouldn't have to wait for so long for a response every time he wrote.**

"Wonder where I hid" Sirius said scratching his stubble and looking thoughtful.

"**Thanks, hedwig" he said, stroking her... A few people gasped.**

"Wow another half giant, I thought only Hagrid was one" Remus said.

**Harry only had ever seen one person as large as this woman... around Parvati and Lavender to address Harry and Ron.**

"Like Durmstrangs would wanna be seen alive riding flying ponies" James said.

**"Well, if they're any bigger than this lot... Harry, it's krum!"**

"Krum krum.. Where did I hear his name?" Lily muttered. "Victor krum, seeker from quidditch world cup" James replied in a duh! tone.

**Chapter sixteen**

**The goblet of fire**

**"I dont believe it!"... he would sign my hat in lipstick?"**

"Are they serious!" Lily said looking disgusted.

**"Really" Hermione said loftly as they passed the girls... golden plates and goblets and examining them, apparently impressed.**

"Yeah most probably they eat in iron plates with skulls on them." James said.

**Up at the staff table, Filtch the caretaker... a food they like, doesn't it? Hagrid's fingers"**

They laughed at that.

**At that moment, a voice called... They dont make them like that in Hogwarts."**

"Yeah they dont" James said teasing Lily. She glared at him but blushed when James sent her a flying kiss.

**"They make them okay at Hogwarts... only a few places away from the girl with silver hair.**

"Oh no Harry, not cho, charry sounds so yukk in front of Hinny" Lily said looking disheartened. Ginny laughed "You are gonna hear a lot about her now"

**"When you've both put your eyes back in... under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.**

"Phew! Atleast Harry wont be a part of this,it sounds dangerous" Lily said. Ginny started laughing but quitened at their expressions.

**"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you... taken a good look at each others beard's.**

The boys howled with laughter. Lily shook her head, typical marauder thing, if Fred and George were there, they would be definitely a part of their gang.

**"I did warn you" said a deep, amused voice... when he had been looking at the baby dragon Norbert.**

"Wow Hagrid found a girl, I cant believe my ears" Remus said.

**"He's going up to the castle with her... is Cedric Diggory"**

"What! You're kidding me, Hogwarts champion is not from Griffindor! And that too he's Diggory!" Sirius scowled. "Relax padfoot! Atleast its not a slytherin." James said. "You'd be singing a different tune if he took Lily out on a date." The others laughed.

**"No" said Ron loudly... read out "Harry Potter"**

They all gasped. "But Harry didn't put his name in!" Lily said. "Yeah but he's Harty, these things happen to him" Ginny said shrugging.

_A/n- Going on a vacation people, next chapter would take time.. As usual :ppp Please review... Xoxoxo..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_A/n- Hello readers... Back from my vacations... Got a lot of sun tan... And I recently did paper dance... Though not with my boyfriend.. Just a friend... Nevermind.. It was fun.. Though I have a shrewd suspicion that my friend didn't take a bath that day... Anyways... I read A bend in the road by Nicholas sparks.. Made me cry... Lost my title of Ms. Freshers for which I had worked real hard for two years... That too to my best friend... Can't decide whether to be happy for her or sad for myself... Although I did get the title of Ms. Flirt :ppp... So have a nice day people..._

**Paper dance**

The first time Lily was attracted to James physically was when she was literally hanging in his arms.

During the summer break before fifth year Lily and James met on a cruise.

Lily was with petunia and her friends and James was with Sirius and Remus. When paper dance was announced both Lily and James were asked by quite a few people. But Lily was not willing to be in the arms of a creepy stranger and James simply couldn't take his eyes off from Lily, who was looking mesmerizing in her red evening gown, to even look at any other girl.

James asked Lily and she said yes to him after refusing a boy, half the size of her. First round was pretty boring. Lily was trying too hard, not to even touch James. The second round, they just held hands and swayed slightly from side to side. The third round, Lily turned around and James held her from her waist. James spent this round, burying his nose in Lily's hair. The fourth round, Lily had to stand on his toes. She was totally concentrating on their feet, making sure they weren't going out of the paper.

"Uhh-Ahem!" James cleared his throat. "Yeah?" Lily asked without looking up. "I think you are supposed to look me in the eye while dancing, atleast the wizards do so, no idea about muggle traditions." "Yeah sorry, I just wanna win, you know they give a romantic dinner at the top deck for free to the winning couple." Lily said now looking up at him. "Dont worry, the prize is ours" James said with a wink. That's when it hit her, his smile was absolutely killing up close. He didn't smell too bad either. And now that she noticed, he had nice eyes too, she couldn't see the colour properly through his thick lens and involuntarily her hand moved up to remove his specs, but she stopped midway. "You want me to remove them?" Lily nodded.

James removed the specs and they spent the round staring into each others eyes.

The next round, James was supposed to pick her up. Lily didn't trust his still growing fourth year arms to lift her up. "What I suggest is that, I'll just climb on your back, like a piggy back." Lily said looking anxiously at James. But James wanted to hold her up in his arms, that would be a dream come true for him. She was still arguing when James scooped her up, she let out a girlish cry, but stopped at the loving look which James was giving her.

By the last round Lily was pretty comfortable in his arms, she was swaying around her one arm and James was standing on one toe, trying to balance her overexcited moves.

At the end they lost to another couple. But Lily was still super excited. She was holding James' arm and jumping up and down, complementing him on how well he performed.

That night, both couldn't keep there eyes off each other and shared a lot of mischievous smiles.

**Chapter seventeen**

**The four champions**

**Harry sat there,aware that... feeling the stares of all teachers upon him.**

"I hate it when everyone stares at me in great hall and thanks to you I've experienced that a lot." Lily said dryly to James. He gave her his chaming grin.

**"Well... Through the door Harry... as he passed like everyone else.**

"Wow he must be feeling terrible" remus said.

**Harry went through the door out of great hall... He has been crossing lines ever since he reached here-"**

"For once snivelly please shut up!" Sirius said.

**"Thank you, Severus... with the merest trace of a growl.**

Lily looked with wide eyes at James. He kissed her hairs.

**An extremely tense silence followed his words... to make sure he was the only one in his category..."**

"See that's why I like him, he's so intelligent" James said proudly, he wanted to work under moody once he got out.

**"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought... he'd never really, seriously considered entering...**

"Yeah but I hardly think, anyone's gonna believe that" Remus said.

**But someone else had considered it... It was more like a grimace.**

"Oh no, not Ron too!" Sirius said.

**"Well... No one else got across the age line... had been sure would believe him.**

"Noooo, don't fight, make love" Sirius said and then grinned at his own joke.

**Chapter eighteen**

**The weighing of wands**

**When Harry woke up on Monday morning... It's the only way to sort this out."**

"I'm so glad they are friends with Hermione, she can handle these two boys well." Lily said.

**"I'm not running after him, trying to make him grow up... If I tell him someone's entered me in the Triwaizard tournament..."**

"You probably would" James said. "Hey! I'm not that stupid" Sirius said pretending to be offended.

**"He would want you to tell him... fix a leash on a skrewt and take it for a walk.**

They all burst out laughing.

**The only good thing about this plan was... by tricking the goblet into accepting his name.**

"Oh my poor Harry" Lily said sadly.

**Then their was the fact that Cedric looked the part of a champion so much more... scrambled out of the way,backing down the corridor.**

"Finally! He's fighting back!" Sirius said happily.

**"Harry!" Hermione said warningly... I see no difference."**

"What the f... I can't believe he did that! Why would he do that, he's a teacher!" Lily said angrily. "Because she's a muggle born" Remus said quietly. Lily looked pretty hurt, no doubt thinking about fifth year incident.

**Hermione let out a whimper... gesturing towards the witch in magenta robes.**

"Wow just the person Harry wants in his life right now" Sirius said sarcastically.

**"She's doing a small piece on the tournament... Harry stared at her.**

"Eww... First time in a broom closet and he's with Rita skeeter" James said looking disgusted. Lily looked at him curiously "Who was with you, the first time?" James smiled "You ofcourse sweets, never shared a passion like this with another girl" James said winking. Lily went pink.

**"Come along, dear- that's right- lovely... at both of them, squashed into the cupboard.**

"Thank Merlin Dumbledore came, she was making my godson look like a pansy" Sirius said seriously.

**"Dumbledore!" cried Rita skeete_r... as quickly as you can._**

**_Sirius_**

_A/n- Leave a review please... Xoxoxo_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

_A/n- A belated happy Diwali to all my readers... I just love this festival as much as Christmas... The lights, the decorations and the yummy traditional dishes... Anyways... this chapter is inspired from my very new and very dirty boyfriend who loves s*xting, even if I'm no good at that... Ohh and I started a new novel, the Krishna key by Ashwin sanghi... So far its good and I'm looking forward to read his other books too, one on Jesus and other one on Chanakya..._

**Sexy talks**

**Present time... Charms lesson**

All three marauders, Lily and Ginny were sitting in a boring boring charms lesson.

Remus and Lily were taking notes. Sirius and Ginny were secretly throwing chalk bits at random people. James was doodling in his parchment.

Suddenly the famous untidy scrawl of James potter appeared on Lily's parchment.

**_Hey babes..._**

Lily smiled adoringly at the words and turned slightly to look back at him and for some reason James had a hot blazing look in his eyes.

_Hey baby..._ She replied.

**_You look sooooo hot today... I'm sweating here._**

Lily blushed.

**_Stop blushing lils.. Its killing me._**

_James... Concentrate on the lesson..._

**_I'm trying to darlo... But you look so distracting today... I can't take my eyes off you..._**

Lily turned around with a shy smile. James winked at her.

_What's with the compliments Mr. Potter... It seems you are really very bored by the lesson..._

**_No sweets... Its just you... Okay tell me what are you wearing right now?_**

_Umm... My robes..?_

**_And...?_**

_A white shirt and grey skirt... The short one that you love..._

**_Yeah I love your long legs in it babe... What else..?_**

_Your blue tie which I forgot to ask for... And socks and shoes... Why are you asking...?_

**_Only this much? Not wearing anything else..._**

_You wanna know the rest of it?_

**_Un-hun... Tell me..._**

_James potter behave..._

**_Future Lily potter... Don't blush it kills me... Oh my don't bite your lips... What are you trying to do to me..._**

Lily wanted to hug herself with glee. She drew a small kiss for him. James groaned softly from behind.

**_You are evil babe... I want your soft soft lips on me right now... Oh baby..._**

_Just twenty minutes to go baby... We have a broom cupboard right on the way to potions... Old sluggy won't mind if we are a couple of minutes late..._

**_Can't wait... Can't wait... Can't wait..._**

_Have patience baby..._

**_Ohk babes... Then distract me... You haven't completed my question too... What are you wearing?_**

_James... I'm not writing that in my notes parchment..._

**_Oh common baby... Ok just tell me the colour..._**

Lily's face was flaming. Remus was looking at her enquiringly from beside her. Lily hastily covered her parchment with another one. Remus got the hint. He slid to the corner of the bench, smiling slightly.

**_Telllllllllllll..._**

_Pink... Dark pink..._

James again groaned.

_Do I get to see it?_

Lily again turned back, the same sexy blazing look, this time which they both shared.

Lily glanced at her watch. Still ten minutes to go. She couldn't wait.

Suddenly she dropped on Remus, unconscious.

James was beside her in fraction of seconds.

"Lils! Baby!" He scooped her up in his arms and nodded at the professor for permission to leave, which he got.

Once out in the corridor, Lily opened her eyes. James was too anxious to notice. Lily giggled. James looked down at her and paused.

"You ok sweets?" he asked full of concern. Lily started laughing. "You fell for it too? I thought you'd get it , I couldn't wait for another ten minutes" she said and kissed him right in the middle of corridor.

"Broom cupboard!" she ordered breathlessly. James almost ran to it.

_[A/n- Hot scene coming up.. Skip if you want to, tried to keep it t rated though]_

Once inside, Lily pushed James to the wall, capturing his lips again. James' hands ran freely over the curves of her body. Lily suddenly pulled back.

"Too hot in here, isn't it" she locked the door, lit her wand with lumos. Then very slowly she took off her cloak, her tie and undid the top two buttons of her shirt. "You wanted to see it!"

James stood just taking in the sight of her all flushed and sexy. Lily meanwhile was working on removing his clothes. He only noticed when she undid his belt. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged "I should get to see something too, right?" And suddenly feeling very brave, she undid his pants too.

James launched himself at her, kissing her wherever he could, soon they were on the floor, with just a single piece of cloth on both of them. Lily was still not ready, though she wasn't really great at resisting James.

Potions lesson was totally forgotten.

Lily sat in his lap as he stroked her hairs. "Sorry James, for stopping you" "Its okay baby, not till you are absolutely sure. Lily looked up at him "I am sure James, I just don't want our first time to be in a broom cupboard." "Don't worry, I'll make it real romantic for you" James said winking at her.

They spent some time, sitting there, kissing and cherishing each other.

When they got out, it was free period. They met the others near lake for reading.

**Chapter nineteen**

**The Hungarian Horntail**

"Sounds like a dragon" Remus said.

**The prospect of talking face to face... and would finish with, the first task.**

Sirius snorted "That's pretty dramatic!"

**Admittedly, he didn't see,how Sirius... nothing will hurt me during the tournament, because they are watching over me...**

Everyone, pretty much looked horrified at that.

**But Rita skeeter had gone even further... like Harry, is a top student in school.**

"Eww... That's sort of disgusting. Isn't it obvious to people that she likes Ron?" Lily asked. "Well,it's not even obvious to Ron,let alone other people" Ginny replied.

**From the moment the article had appeared... how you get into the school kitchens?"**

"Starting from kitchens is probably not the best idea, a large number of house elfs together with same beliefs. They probably will throw her out if she so much as said about wages for them." Remus said.

**"No idea, ask Fred and George... safe in a seat at the back of the stands...**

"He sounds so boring" Sirius complained. "Oh hush! He's going through a lot" Lily scolded him.

**He wondered how the other champions were feeling... Yeh're not s'posed ter know."**

"Oh know, what is letting out this time, hopefully not about the first task!" James said.

**"Ofcourse not... fluttering her long black eyelashes.**

"She's obviously not gonna keep it a secret." Lily said rolling her eyes.

**And still they walked... Harry realized who it was: Chalie Weasley.**

"Oh right! Your brother works with dragons, you know it's kinda hot" Lily said teasing James. "You know what else is hot, part veelas like Fleur" James replied smirking. Lily raised her eyebrow, not looking amused. "Yeah and quidditch players like Diggory" Lily countered. "You know what's really hot, broom cupboards after Charms lesson" James whispered in her ears. Lily went pink. Sirius rolled his eyes in the background and continued reading.

**"Alright Hagrid? he panted,... protruding along its every few inches.**

"Let me guess, Harry gets this horntail thing in the task?" Sirius said. Ginny nodded.

**Five of Charlie's fellow keepers staggered upto the... Oh bless him, I never knew."**

"Oh molly! She cares about him so much" Lily said.

**Harry had had enough... which had been taken at Potter's wedding.**

"Oh no!" Sirius gasped out, others looked at him worried"Not my babies" Sirius said, touching his long hairs tenderly. James hit him with a pillow.

**"Never mind me, how are you... You know what Death Eaters are don't you?"**

They all gasped "A death eater! So, did he put Harry's name in goblet?" Lily asked. Ginny shook her head, not giving much away.

**"Yes- he- what?"... Go! There's someone coming"**

"Oh no! At least listen to my tip" Sirius said.

**Harry scrambled to his feet, hiding the fire... didn't hear him come up to bed.**

"Oh I'm hating their fight now" Lily said.

_A/n- Review please..._


End file.
